Jake
"Jake", is a bald, Puerto Rican surfer and Volleyball player who lives in Villa Los Kubos. In the maiden year of Yenny's online comics, he was Yenny's first and perhaps only true, boyfriend. After 2003 he has mysteriously vanished from the comics and has never been mentioned since. Overview & Storyline (The actual comic strips of this story arc are in the gallery below as well.) First appearance: November 17, 2003 Yenny first met Jake during a volleyball game and became instantly smitten with love for him. Quickly they both found love for each other and began a relationship. This relationship was cut short when Yenny saw Jake in between the Blanko Goth Twins and thought he was cheating on her. Unbeknowst to Yenny, Jake was actually being forcefully kidnapped. Shortly afterwards at home, Zacha and Yenny received a letter from the twins explaining that they have Jake captive. At the time, Yenny was heavily affiliated with "The Surfers", a beach group that was opposed to the Goths. which prompted Yenny to go to the Blankogoth castle to save him not only because he was her boyfriend, but because he was part of the surfer group as well. Yenny decided to go alone, though reluctantly after Zacha mentioned their infamous "torture motto" which they reserved only for the Surfers group. Yenny was successful in entering the goth castle with a Goth disguise that she brought, but quickly got caught after mistakingly displaying a surfer hand sign. Locked in a pair of wooden stocks, Yenny demanded the Twins to let Jake go, but was quickly shocked when the twins casually told her that he had already been released two hours ago, happily reminding her of their motto of "torturing surfers for only'' half an hour''" . Shortly after realizing that she came and got caught for nothing, the Goths immediatly do their job and both mercilessly tickle Yenny's feet for a half hour. The next day, Yenny and Zacha enjoy a wonderful Thanksgiving sunrise while recovering from the previous day's events.. While Yenny expresses how she almost "died" after receiving the Goth's tickling punishment, Zacha explains that she heard that Jake got captured once again, but this time by the "Fango Geeks" who like the goths, have a motto... "Fango Geeks, hear with glee, torture surfers until they pee!" ....Unfortunately (and perhaps wisely), Yenny made no attempt to save poor Jake this time... Second and Final Appearance: December 21, 2003 - December 24, 2003 During the "Angelica" Story arc, Yenny went back to the Blankogoth castle to try to find Angelica, a lost girl that Yenny met when she was working at the mall and was keeping at her house until they could find her parents. Somehow Angelica made her way to the castle and Yenny managed to track her there by discovering one of her shoes. However, Yenny somehow get's caught again and is locked up in a pair of wooden stocks... surprisingly Jake is also locked in the stocks with her, (presumably abducted earlier) but before she could express her excitment in seeing him again, the Goth Twins happily tickle both of the poor surfers' feet, driving them into equal hysterics. The torture session is soon interrupted by Zacha annd Angelica knocking the Goth Twins out cold. They then free Yenny and Jake and escape the castle with a tremendous explosion behind them set by Zacha for no reason other than for "drama and action". Safe and sound, Jake and Yenny finally are together again, and Jake reveals his name for the first time (before he was referred to as "the bald surfer, or "Boyfriend"). However this reunion is once again cut short as an angry Yunny comes back from a business trip and humorously beats up Jake for mistakingly thinking that Jake got Yenny pregnant with Angelica earlier in the story arc. Appearance Jake is bald, has a dark tan, very athletic, has blue eyes and wears swim shorts. He also has very large feet which coincidentally are exactly the same size as Yenny's feet. Personality Though Jake doesn't say much, he is very sweet to Yenny, presenting her a rose and spends time with her. Gallery yen031117.gif|First appearance of Jake. yen031118.gif|Yenny is smitten with love. yen031119.gif|Sharing a rose.... yen031120.gif|Jake and yenny explore each other and discover they have something very big in common. yen031121.gif|Jake being abducted! yen031122.gif|The letter from the Goths... yen031124.gif|Hearing the "Blanko Goth Motto" for the first time. yen031125.gif|Yenny's needs work on her infiltration skills.... yen031126.gif|The Blanko Goth Twins teach Yenny a lesson she'll never forget... yen031221.gif|Yenny is caught again by the goths and they teach both Jake and her another lesson... yen031222.gif|They escape! yen031223.gif|Yenny is happy to see Jake... Yunny...is not. yen031224.gif|Yunny gets the anger off her chest by grabbing Jake's... Trivia *As mentioned above, Jake has huge feet which are the same size as Yenny's. He's perhaps the only male to have huge feet and not be related to the Lopez family in any way. *Jake is the only character to have "dots" for eyes. *Jake seems to be a popular target for getting abducted and tortured. Especially for the Blanko Goth Twins having kidnapped him twice. *Jake is the only male in the Yenny series to be tickled tortured by the Blanko Goth Twins and is the only male to ever be foot tickled in the series as well. Considerable since most of the tickle gags and foot focus are reserved for Yenny. *Jake is the only character to be tickled along with Yenny in the same torture session. *It can be speculated that Jake is the male equivalent to Yenny back in the early comics. He is very attractive, wears a minimum of clothing, loves to surf, plays volleyball, gets into humorous situations, constantly liked and tortured by the Blanko Goth Twins, has huge feet and is very ticklish... the very same elements thatYenny has... *It's quite possible that Jake was ran off by Yunny, which is why he hasn't been seen or mentioned since 2003. *Or, it can also be specualted that with the frequence of him getting abducted, by the Goths or the "Fango Geeks" he's probably been kidnapped and kept in captivity since his disappearance in 2003... more than likely he's being tortured... *Jake is very similar to Kelso, being bald and going around shirtless. Though Kelso is much skinnier and obviously less charismatic. Kelso is more than likely a replacement for Jake since he offers much more comic relief and drama. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Villa Los Kubos Category:Antagonists